Snape's Diary
by lotse
Summary: Rogue livre son ame a un journal que Dumbeldore lui a offert. Hermione herite de sa copie et decouvre les secrets du proffesseur. Post HBP
1. chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toi ô gentil lecteur. Ceci est ma première fanfic (et en fait ma première tentative d'auteur) donc il te faudra être indulgent. Siteuplé. (et accessoirement écrire pour me dire ce que tu en pense). Siteuplé aussi.  
Une petite précision avant de commencer : je lis essentiellement Harry Potter et les fanfics en anglais (parce qu'attendre 6 mois la version française était trop long) (et qu'il faut pas perdre le niveau entre deux livres). Donc si certains noms apparaissent en VO et pas en VF, il faudra me le dire pour que je puisse corriger ces erreurs. Morki.**

**Mention légale : Rien dans Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Je me contente d'imaginer ce qui pourrait leur arriver et de partager mes divagations.**

**-------------------**

_Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que je suis mort Ou mourrant. Peut importe. Mon combat est fini. Je suis libre._

_Avant de commencer d'écrire ces lignes, je dois préciser une petite chose : j'ai toujours eut une passion pour la vérité. Peut être es-ce parce j'ai toujours vécut dans le mensonge. Et dans la mort, je tiens à lui rendre enfin hommage en racontant l'histoire de ma vie.  
J'ai toujours rêvé de ce jour ou je pourrais un jour me décharger de mon fardeau, dévoiler a la face du monde ce qui avait été caché. Un jour, durant mon adolescence, j'ai fabriqué une fiole de veritaserum et une autre de poison. Je voulais boire les deux et pouvoir sans entrave vider mon cœur jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne, au milieu de la grande salle de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas pus. Parler. Me suicider. Au dernier moment une peur viscérale m'a pris et je n'ai pas pus. J'ai laissé les fioles dans ma poche, en espérant que le lendemain j'aurai plus de courage. Ces deux fioles sont toujours dans mes poches.  
La seule personne a qui j'ai confié certaines de mes vérités était Dumbeldore. Il m'a offert ce journal un jour en m'expliquant que sont contenu ne se révélerait qu'a la mort de son auteur. Et pour dire vrai, j'ai longtemps hésité devant cette opportunité. Mettre mes idées en ordre en semblait tellement compliqué…_

_Mais… Après ce qui c'est passé la semaine dernière, je serai à jamais "celui qui a trompé, trahit et tué Dumbeldore". J'aime trop la vérité pour la laisser souillée ainsi. J'ai tué Dumbeldore, et je ne lui ai peut-être parfois un peu menti, mais je ne l'ai pas trahi. Loin de la._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :  
Ce deuxième chapitre ayant été édité un peu trop tôt, j'ai dut le rééditer. Pas grand chose n'a changé, il est juste un peu plus lisible.  
En Vous Présentant Mes Zumbles Zexcuses. E Vous Souhaitant une Bonne Lecture.  
Mention légale : Rien dans Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Je me contente d'imaginer ce qui pourrait leur arriver et de partager mes divagations.**

-------------------

Hermione referma le livre songeuse.

Peu après la mort de Dumbeldore, son testament avait été trouvé dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau à Poudlard et par conséquent, ses effets personnels avaient été dispersés selon ses souhaits. Chacun avait eut droit a quelque chose, comme une dernière bénédiction pour le combat qu'ils allaient devoir mener.  
Harry avait hérité de Fumseck ainsi que d'une bague d'or ornée d'une pierre de jade qui facilitait sa concentration et surtout absorbait sa baguette et la faisait réapparaître dans sa main lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Ron avait eu droit a un anneau-de-baguette fait d'or et de rubis qui avait le pouvoir de rendre ses sorts plus puissants. Et elle-même avait reçut un collier d'argent auquel était accrochée une composition de perles qui lui devait lui permettre d'être plus à l'écoute de ses intuitions. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné était que Dumbeldore lui avait aussi légué un journal, sur l'intérieur de la couverture était écrit "Aide-le" et puis rien d'autre. Elle s'était soudain souvenu du journal que Ginny avait trouvé en deuxième année et de ses sinistres conséquences. Elle avait faillit mourir à cause d'un journal similaire. Un frisson l'avait parcourue à l'idée des secrets que contenaient ces pages blanches.

Et puis ce matin, la première page était couverte de mots.  
Une écriture familière, celle du professeur Rogue.

Le journal avait appartenu à Rogue, il était mort et le journal livrai son secret… Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de journal intime inviolable… Elle avait même rêvé plus d'une fois d'en avoir un elle-même… Elle devait le montrer a Harry et à l'Ordre, ils pourraient se révéler utile…  
Non. Rogue parle de la mort de Dumbeldore… Comment ce carnet serai dans les affaires de Dumbeldore si il l'a écrit après l'avoir tué ?… Peut être… qu'il est mort juste après avoir écrit cette page, et que le carnet avait été enchanté pour revenir à Poudlard à ce moment là… Le carnet n'apporterai rien de nouveau dans ce cas. Pas la peine de la montrer a l'Ordre, et encore moins à Harry dans ce cas…

Troublée, elle rouvrit le livre et tenta de trouver un nouvel indice dans l'écriture serrée et incertaine, dans l'inscription fleurissante sur la couverture… Quelque chose n'allait pas… L'inscription lui était dédiée. Dumbeldore lui avait donné ce livre pour qu'elle aide Rogue, mais comment l'aider s'il était déjà mort…  
Soudain Hermione sa gorge se serrer.  
_Severus._  
La douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis la mort de Dumbeldore n'avait aucun rapport avec la perte du directeur, mais plutôt avec celle du professeur. Elle avait toujours voulu croire en lui, en son choix de suivre Dumbeldore plutôt que Voldemort. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé rejoindre les Mangemorts dans son adolescence à cause des pressions sociales, pour enfin appartenir a un groupe, et peut être aussi de l'absence d'amour parental ou un autre drame freudien… Peu importait vraiment, le plus important pour elle était que cela avait été une erreur de jeunesse… comme certains peuvent aller vers les drogues douces ou la petite délinquante étant ados… Et puis elle s'était imaginé de nombreuses raisons pour lesquels il se rendait compte de cette erreur... Dans son scénario préféré, il avait été amoureux de la mère d'Harry et avait rejoint Voldemort après qu'elle l'eu repoussé pour James, son ennemis juré, mais quand il avait compris que l'enfant de la prophétie était Harry, et qu'elle risquait de mourir pour son fils, il s'était rallié a la cause de Dumbeldore et avait tenté de la sauver. Elle avait un peu honte du coté fleur-bleue, mais c'était la seule histoire qui lui paraissait tout à fait crédible. Elle l'avait bien observé durant les cours, et elle était sure que derrière sa façade froide et perverse, se cachait un homme intelligent et passionné.  
Si la mort de Dumbeldore l'avait blessée, c'était parce qu'en le tuant, il avait aussi détruit cette partie d'elle qui croyait encore à la bonté cachée d'autrui, à la rédemption, à l'Amour, aux Contes de Fée.

_J'ai tué Dumbeldore, et je ne lui ai peut-être parfois un peu menti, mais je ne l'ai pas trahi. Loin de la._

Elle rangea le carnet dans tiroir de son chevet. Elle descendit rejoindre ses parents dans le salon… Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier, une pensée informulées effleura son esprit. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'arrêter de croire aux Contes de Fée…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur :  
Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire la suite, cette fois ci j'ai pris le temps de relire 3 fois mon chapitre. Un petit détail important (pour le contexte de l'histoire): cette histoire est écrite avec Garbage en fond sonore (Version 2.0 et Beautiful Garbage).  
Oh! et j'en profite pour faire un énorme bisou a toutes les personnes qui ont réagit à cette histoire! Ca fais extrenement plaisir. Merci. Merci. Merci. **

**Mention légale : Rien dans Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Je me contente d'imaginer ce qui pourrait leur arriver et de partager mes divagations.**

**-------------------**

Deux semaines s'était passées depuis que Rogue avait commencé d'écrire ses mémoires.  
Il se levait chaque matin vers 6 heures, buvait un café et écrivait pendant une heure avant de commencer sa journée.  
Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il se souvenait d'autant de chose, ni que la plupart de ses souvenirs étaient à ce point glauques et sanglants.  
Il avait relu les premières pages et s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui restait aucun bon souvenir de ses parents, de son enfance ou de ses années a Poudlard. Comme s'il avait fallut qu'il atteigne 20 ans pour enfin découvrir ce que voulais dire "être heureux"… il s'était aussi rendu compte que personne ne lirait ce livre, même en y étant forcé. Trop sombre et déprimant, pas assez intéressant. Mais dans un sens, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce livre avait perdu son role de témoignage posthume. C'était devenu au fils fdes jours un moyen de bloquer les cauchemars, de se libérer d'ancien démon en les emprisonnant sur le papier. Dumbeldore avait sûrement jeté un sort à ce carnet, bien qu'il n'arrivait jamais entendu parler de sort pouvant inciter les gens à confier leurs pires souvenirs à un livre et de s'en sentir allégé.

Mais ce petit exercice d'écriture venait de lui apparaître sous un jour bien plus funeste.

À force de déterrer les souvenirs, il ne parvenait plus à les contenir et à les organiser, ils apparaissaient dans son esprit à chaque instant, réclamant d'être exprimé. D'exister dans l'encre de sa plume et dans les accents de ses mots.  
Et c'était ce qui était arrivé la veille. L'un de ses souvenirs lui avait échappé.  
En présence de Lord Voldemort.  
Une simple évocation, une réminiscence du passé. Vincent Crabbe recevant la marque avec une avidité stupide. Tout comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Son père qui avait assassiné une vieille clocharde le soir même de son initiation et qui s'apprêtait à emmener le jeune Crabbe tuer son premier moldu.  
Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vigilent et à l'affût. Il avait senti la faille et s'y était introduit. Avide d'informations cachées et de secrets à dévoiler, il avait fouillé sa mémoire et avait absorbé autant de souvenirs que possible pour pouvoir implacablement les disséquer à la lueur du jour.  
Rogue avait put reprendre le contrôle de son esprit déloyal en quelques fragments de secondes, mais il savait que cela avait pu être suffisant pour laisser filtrer ses secrets les plus précieux. Et que tous ses efforts avaient peut-être été anéantis par un simple carnet.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione sorti délicatement le journal dans la table de chevet, et pendant le contempla un instant sans l'ouvrir. C'était devenu son rituel du matin : s'étirer, ouvrir les volets et retourner sous la couette pour lire le nouveau chapitre du Journal Intime de Rogue.  
Dans les premiers jours, elle s'était senti un peu coupable de lire journal intime de quelqu'un d'autre (elle aurait détesté que quelqu'un lu le sien) ,mais elle apprenant tant de choses sur l'ex Maître des Potions que sa conscience avait été réduite au silence par sa curiosité.

Et puis…  
Ce livre avait confirmé chacune de ses théories jusqu'ici : il avait d'abord souffert d'avoir des parents violents et indifférents(il avait notamment appris la magie noire en observant sa mère alcoolique jeter des sorts a son père et en subissant certaines de ces attaques) ; puis il avait subit de mauvaises influences à l'adolescence (Lucius Malfoy l'avait pris sous son aile après qu'il eut répondu au traditionnel bizutage des premières années par un sort d'Endoloris) qui l'avaient conduit à rejoindre les Mangemort à seulement 15 ans parce que, eux au moins, l'appréciaient et le respectaient.  
Ou c'était ce qu'il pensait.  
Mais après cela… rien ne c'était passé comme elle l'avait imaginé.  
Les réunions des Mangemort étaient bien plus violentes qu'elle ne les avait imaginées. Elle avait survolé des pages entières consacrées à descriptions d'orgies, de meurtres et de tortures sous le regard amusé de Voldemort. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ait put se livrer à de tels… agissements…. alors qu'il était encore élève à Poudlard. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu cacher cela à Dumbeldore. Ou comment Dumbeldore aurait pu lui faire confiance en sachant ce dont il avait été capable. Mais ce qu'elle comprenait le moins était que malgré ce qu'elle lisait chaque jour, elle avait toujours envie de croire à son innocence, à sa rédemption. Se raccrochant sans espoir à une simple phrase…  
_Je n'ai pas trahi Dumbeldore. Loin de la._  
Chaque matin elle espérait.  
L'espace d'une seconde, avant de commencer à lire, elle priait pour que ce journal lui révèle enfin ce qu'elle voulait savoir.  
Elle était impatiente de savoir dans quelles circonstances il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, et quelles raisons avaient poussé Dumbeldore à faire preuve d'une confiance à son égard si aveugle qu'elle lui en avait coûté la vie. Mais plus encore elle attendait le jour où enfin il cesserait enfin d'écrire dans ce style froid et distant, le jour où il exprimerait enfin un remord pour les vies qu'il avait brisées, une amertume pour l'enfance, l'innocence et l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un espoir de pouvoir un jour trouver la paix. Elle attendait le jour où enfin il laisserait paraître son humanité.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione senti une légère chaleur émaner de son collier de perle, et son estomac se nouer. Rogue n'avait rien écrit ce matin. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allais pas. Elle le sentait. Quelque chose venait de mal tourner.


End file.
